


Killing Them Softly

by eyeless_artist



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Brother Abuse, Cross Over, Emotional Abuse, Other, Stuttering, Underfell, not fontcest, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they only wanted to find a way to jump from timeline to timeline, instead they found a way to jump into another universe.<br/>(undertale meets underfell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'he just HAD to pick me.' Sans thought bitterly 'out of all the monsters he had at his beck and call, out of all the monsters in the underground, boss just HAD to pick me.' sans brought a bony fist up to the laboratory door and knocked. the white door creaked open and all the skeleton could make out in the dark was the lava reflecting off a pair of round glasses. "hello sans" alphy's voice rang out clear and confident "papyrus sent you to check up on our little 'project' didn't he?" "yeah. the B-Boss wants to know how its going." sans tried his best not to stutter but it was a hard habit to break, especially when living with 'The Terrible Papyrus' who would take any chance to make his speech impediment worse. 

"the last experiment was a failure, the test subject died from the strain o- wait. why am i even explaining this to any idiot like you? Ill say this in very simple terms so you can understand" Alphys began speaking very slowly as if talking to someone with half a brain "i ran a test, the monster went, poof! and turned to dust. have fun telling Papyrus the news, he always did like to 'shoot the messenger' so to speak" "d-don't you DARE t-talk to me l-like that you S-SHIT BAG" "you know threats are much more effective if you don't stutter your way through them, b-b-bye" and with that last taunt alphys closed the door. it was in that moment sans wish he had the proper organs to spit on the door with. 

it wasn't long before sans was back at his place, dread filling him as he made his way up the door, he could feel the sweat begin to form on his brow - he briefly thought about how stupid it is that skeleton's can sweat but not spit- he tugged on the collar of his shirt and made his way inside. "SANS. THERE YOU ARE, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE LUMP. WHAT DID THE DOCTOR SAY? REPORT!" "h-he-hey b-b-boss, s-s-she s-said" the short skeleton swallowed thickly "OUT WITH IT YOU STUPID STUTTERING FOOL" "t-theexperimentwasafaliure" sans spoke quickly and flinched back "WHAT WAS THAT?" papyrus took a step closer to his brother, sans could feel panic set into his bones "th-the experiment" the short skeleton took a breath "w-was a f-failure"

one second the wall next to sans was fine, the next it had holes littered around its surface and bones prodding out at odd angles, sans however was still fine. the short skeleton let out a shaky breath and decided staring down at his sneakers was a great option right about now. papyrus could hear his brother's bones rattle as he trembled, somewhere deep in the back of his mind the tall skeleton felt bad about what he had done to his brother. papyrus scoffed and turned on his heel "YOU'RE SUCH A WEAKLING. I HAVE TO GO SPEAK WITH THE DOCTOR, YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND CLEAN THAT MESS THAT YOU MADE." sans' eyes darted to the bones sticking out of the wall besides him before they darted back to his shoes "y-yes b-boss. s-s-sorry b-boss." 

' i brought the bad news' sans thought to himself as he watched his brother head out the front door 'so its my fault pap-.... he ruined that wall.'

\--------

sans walked up to the laboratory doors and knocked lazily "knock knock" he spoke "w-who's there?" a voice answered "hot" "hot w-who?" "hot about you let me in? Im burning up out here" the white doors opened and sans could clearly see doctor alphys standing there in her pristine lab coat and anime themed pajama's. "h-hey sans. c-come on i-in" she waved a claw towards herself and the skeleton stepped inside the lab. "i th-thought skeletons c-couldn't feel temperatures." sans shrugged, his smile ever present on his face. "did ya come up with any new theory's about the whole timeline jumping thing we've been working on?" "w-well i do have some b-but they are all to d-dangerous to t-test w-with out m-more information" 

"hm? well, uh, what cha got so far?" the skeleton questioned as he ran over his own theory's in his head. "w-well, i was th-thinking we could get some one t-to phase threw o-our timeline into a-another, i th-think it would be s-similar to you t-taking those 'short cuts' b-but it would take 100x the m-magical p-power. a-and there would be no w-way to send them to a s-specific one l-like w-we want to." "and the strain from the pure magic energy would probably make the soul collapse in on it's self" "y-yeah th-that to"


	2. lazy bones

Sans was quick to start cleaning up the wrecked wall after his brother left, the bones and the debris on the floor was easy to clear out but the problem lay in how he was going to mend the holes that littered the wood. 'damn.. how does he expect me to fix this? its completely trashed...' the short skeleton shifted his weight from leg to leg.  
\------  
sans' slippers shuffled across the floor to his home, papyrus was out on patrol so the house was strangely quiet. the skeleton stretched his arms upwards and he could hear the satisfying pops ring out from his spine. he made his way over to their old couch and plopped down, sans pulled the sleeve of his blue hoodie up to reveal a watch. 'paps should be back in about 5 minutes. just enough time for a power nap' the skeleton thought happily.  
'paps will think im lazy if he comes home to me sleeping. ' sans thought as he began to drift off 'i guess it's nice to have someone call you lazy from time to time. even if nothing is further from the truth.' and with that last thought he was out like a light.  
\--------  
sans was in a panic, he stripped off his black hoodie the last thing he wanted was for it to get drenched in sweat. 'the boss will be back any minute' he thought 'i haven't fixed it yet, the holes are still there, he's going to think i was being lazy. he's going to punish me again.' shaky skeletal hands dug through a tool box, 'i could hammer some wood over the holes? would that be good enough? or is that the lazy way out?' sans pulled out the hammer and set it to the side, then he began searching for some nails.  
the short skeleton had just found what he was looking for when he heard the front door open, and his brother step inside.  
\--------  
"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! GET UP, YOU CANT JUST SLEEP THE DAY AWAY!" papyrus said as he picked sans up off their couch.  
"huh? oh hey bro" sans yawned, he could feel one of his slippers slip off his foot. sans looked at his watch "you're uh, back early".  
"YES, WELL, ITS LUNCH TIME SO I FIGURED I WOULD COME HOME AND MAKE YOU SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI, ITS MUCH BETTER THEN THAT HORRIBLE GREASY FOOD FROM GRILLBY'S" papyrus spoke as he walked to the kitchen with his brother still in his arms.  
"you're the best, bro." sans praised as he was set down on the checkered tile.  
\--------  
papyrus' eye sockets took in the sight of the still shattered wall, and his brother scrambling with some supplies. "h-h-hey b-boss, i w-was just a-about to go get s-some w-wood to c-close th-these hole u-up with."  
"YOU'RE NOT FINISHED WITH THAT YET? YOU'RE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT" papyrus walked over and snatched the hammer from sans. "I EXPECTED THIS SIMPLE TASK TO BE DONE BEFORE I GOT BACK, BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT" sans eyes darted down to his shoes as he listened to his brother speak. "SO TELL ME. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR BEING SO LAZY AND NOT DOING AS YOUR TOLD?" it wasn't an uncommon question for sans to hear, he already knew the answer because the answer was always the same.  
sans slowly shook his head 'yes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the switching from universe to universe isnt to jarring in this chapter but i wanted to really highlight the differences in the two.


	3. brother swap

it has been a few days sense the indecent with papyrus, and sans was one again heading over to alphy's lab to check up on the project. the skeleton tried to ignore the pain that shot up his leg as he walked, papyrus had cracked his bones with the hammer and it hurt like hell. sans stopped in front of the lab doors and knocked, the doors opened. "i have good news." the yellow lizard spoke "i think i finally figured out how to do what papyrus wants."

"i-ill go report to h-him right away" sans turned to leave but a claw gripped his hoodie and pulled him backwards into the dark lab. "w-what do you t-think you're d-doin-"  
\-------  
sans and alphys where once again hanging out around her lab, some kind of anime played on alphy's computer. sans was only half paying attention and that was only to make jokes when the opportunity presented its self. the other half of sans' attention was focused on going over math equations and theories written in a strange language... or maybe that was just the hand writing. either way it seemed as thought the skeleton could understand what was written, even if it took him a few tries to figure out what word he was looking at.   
\--------  
when sans came to he was strapped down to a chair, a strange machine loomed over head. the skeleton could feel the sweat begin to form on his skull. "G-G-GET ME T-THE F-F-FUCK OUT OF HERE." sans growled at the shadow looming in the corner. 4

"tsk, tsk, tsk. sans. i cant do that. this is nothing personal, you just happen to have the type of magic i need to make this work." alphy spoke as she stepped forwards, the skeleton tied to the chair could make out the dust stains on her lab coat and the way her smile spread across her face in a humorless way.   
\------  
"hey alphys, i should probably be getting home." sans spoke as he glanced down at his watch, he had been at her lab for about an hour now and it was high time for dinner. 

"a-alright. i-ill see you in a-afew d-days r-right" the doctor asked and sans offered a nod in response before getting up and making his way over to the door.   
\-------  
sans was cursing at the demented lizard now as she began fiddling with some controls. the machine over his head began to hum to life.   
\------  
sans opened the doors on the far right of the lab and stepped forwards, he was about to enter a short cut.   
\-----  
a beam of golden light shot from the machine and engulfed the skeleton, he could feel his skull vibrate, it felt similar to when he took one of his short cuts.   
\----   
sans entered the short cut, he was on his way home but something felt wrong. a bright light engulfed him and the next thing he knew, he was tied to a chair with a strange machine looming above him.   
\-----  
next thing sans knew he was in snowdin, his black and red attire was in far contrast to every other monster's colorful outfits.   
\-----  
sans waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, "well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice that sounded strangely like alphys rung out from his left.

"uh, hey. mind telling me whats going on here pal? i mean im all one for pranks but this is a bit much don't ya think?" sans wouldn't let his fear seep into his voice, he was good at hiding his emotions. 

"hmmm, you look just like him, but you're not a nervous wreck..." the voice was accompanied by the sound of a pen scribbling on paper. "whats your name?" the voice asked. 

"the names sans, sans the skeleton. if i weren't so tied up i would give ya a hand shake but i guess ill just have to restrain myself for now" sans spoke with a wink and he could hear the voice chuckle at his remark.   
\-----  
sans darted into his home, and gulped. 'something's wrong here' the skeleton thought as he looked around the house, it was so similar to what he was use to yet so strangely different. 

"SANS. THERE YOU ARE, YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE SO-" papyrus stepped out of the kitchen and took in the sight of his brother. "SANS, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING? IF YOU WANTED TO CHANGE UP YOUR FASHION TASTE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME I COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU A MUCH COOLER OUTFIT THEN THAT" 

"b-boss?" was the only thing a shocked and scared sans could push out of his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i hope this wasnt to jumbled, i think it's ok though. ">.>


	4. hello brother

"sense you know my name, its only fair i know your's? ain't it?" sans shifted his weight behind his blue hoodie, he was starting to be able to make out shapes in the dark, he could see a pair of dark round glasses and a stained lab coat. 

"my name.... its doctor Alphys" the voice responded, sans tilted his head to the side.

"i have a friend with that name, but she don't have a habit of trying skeletons to chairs..... speaking of witch, uh, ya mind letting me go?" sans could get out of there anytime he wanted but decided to give 'dr. alphys' a chance to maybe be a good person. 

"let you go? oh no no no. i have test i need to run, then i need to get rid of the evidence before papyrus can find out what i did" the doctor rambled on and sans closed his eyes sockets, so much for being a good person. 

"heh" sans chuckled, and alphys' attention snapped over to him "well you cant say i didn't give you a chance doc." alphys could feel her stomach drop as sans spoke. one second sans was tied to a chair, the next him and the chair where gone.  
\------

"NEYH? BOSS?.... WAIT A MINUTE... YOU CALLED ME BOSS AND YOURE WEARING THOSE WEIRD CLOTHES.. SO BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION YOURE NOT MY BROTHER!... BUT YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HIM.. NEYH! ARE YOU HIS EVIL TWIN? THAT MUST BE IT! WOWIE! IV NEVER MEET AND EVIL TWIN BEFORE." Papyrus bounced over excitedly to sans, the shorter skeleton flinched back but the taller one didnt seem to notice. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, EVIL TWIN OF SANS?"

"m-my name's s-s-sans... w-where a-are w-w-we?" sans shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of his black hoodie and looked at papyrus expectantly. 

"WE ARE IN SNOWDIN! HOME OF PAPYRUS. ... AND OTHER PEOPLE MONSTERS I GUESS.. BUT ANYWAYS, EVIL TWIN SANS, DO I ALSO HAVE AN EVIL TWIN RUNNING AROUND?"  
\--------

papyrus sat in his home polishing his spiked black armor when he heard a voice "hey pap, you get some new armor or something?" it sounded like sans, but the tone was all wrong and he wasnt stuttering like normal. papyrus narrowed his eyes and looked over to see sans in a blue hoody tearing himself out of some straps. 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO CASUALLY TO ME, DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE AGAIN?" papyrus put down his armor polish and stood from the couch, sans paused and gave papyrus a questioning look. 

"what are you? some sort of corrupt version of my brother?" and watched his not-bother carefully, his grin ever present. 

"YOURE SPEAKING NONSENSE... YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER BUT YOUR NOT HIM ARE YOU?" papyrus took a step closer to the impostor.

sans shrugged but stood his ground "i, uh, guess im not. the name's sans, sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya" he held out his hand for the other to take. 

papyrus narrowed his eye sockets and summoned a bone " I DONT CARE IF YOUR MY BROTHER OR NOT, YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE." 

"heh." sans closed his eye sockets for a moment when he opened them again they where just black voids "d o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e a t a n e w p a l ? " his voice was dark and threatening.  
\------

papyrus walked sans into the living room as he talked about the 'evil twin' papyrus, sans looked down at the floor as he spoke about his brother. at some point in the conversation papyrus had stopped walking and just stood there listening to what the shorter one had to say. "- t-thats a-a-all i can r-really th-think to tell y-you about h-him" sans finished talking and there was a beat of silence before papyrus spoke.

"HE SOUNDS SO TERRIBLE!" after those words left from behind his teeth, papyrus scoped sans up into a teary hug. 

'what's he? im getting a hug, how long has it been sense i had a hug? years. the answer is years. ' sans thoughts raced and he could feel tears falling down his bones. sans returned the hug in a happy, nervous, overwhelmed daze.


	5. esc

papyrus swung his bone down at sans but . . . he dodged? "YOU COWARD! DONT YOU KNOW DODGING IS FOR WEAKLINGS? WHAT PRIDE IS THERE IN AVOIDING ATTACKS?" papyrus roared, when in a fight you where suppose to stay still and take the hit to show how strong you are, to show you can take it, not even his nervous wreck of a brother ever availed attacks. 

sans shrugged "I only have one hp, if you hit me I'm boned". it was the shorter skeleton's turn to.. well do what ever it was he wanted. "hey, uh, how about we stop fighting and talk this out over some grub?" sans tried to sway the taller more edgy skeleton. 

"WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR TURN SPEAKING? DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" papyrus spoke as he sent a flurry of bone attacks at his not-brother. sans dodged all the attacks almost effortlessly, sense he wasn't using his magic he wasn't getting worn out as quickly as he would in a normal battle but still he knew this couldn't go on forever if papyrus didn't give in sans knew he would be forced to flee.

"look, i think all this is just a big misunderstanding. im pretty sure this isnt my universe. when i woke up here i was in a lab with some one called doctor alphys, back home i have a friend by that name but they are completely different, and back home i have a brother that looks just like you, same deal, same name but completely different." sans used his turn to speak again and papyrus seemed to consider what he said.

papyrus used his turn to whip out his phone and dial some numbers, sans took this opportunity to spare him while he was detracted.

\----------------

after the blubbering, heartfelt hug papyrus decided that both of the skeletons needed some spaghetti to feel better. sans sat on the couch and waited as papyrus cooked. the skeleton in the black hoody couldn't stop fidgeting, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. did this papyrus seem nice? yeah sure he did but it wasnt this papyrus he was worried about. sans knew that once he got 'home' that his brother was going to be pissed at him for not being able to defend himself, the thought made the skeletons soul sink to his none exsistant stomach.   
loud banging rung threw the house causing the nervous skeleton to flinch, it sounded like a bone hitting a pan over and over again.

"p-p-papyrus? e-eevery thing a-al-r-right in there?" sans spoke despite his instincts telling him to sit there and shut up. 

"HUH? OH YES EVIL TWIN OF MY BROTHER! I WAS SIMPLY STIRRING THE PASTA, NYEH HEHE DO NOT WORRY!" and with that papyrus went back to 'stirring' once more. after that was done the taller skeleton scrapped the 'sauce' he made off the counter and into a bowl with the burnt dry noddles and mixed them together normally this time, then proceeded to serve him and the evil twin of his brother a big helping of the spaghetti.  
if sans was being honest with himself ,witch he usually wasn't, the food papyrus made was totally gross and if anyone back home where to serve him something like this he would have chewed them a new ass but because this papyrus was so nice he found himself eating as much of the 'pasta ' as paps wanted him to. 

"w-wow your u-uh, y-your r-rreally g-ggood at c-c-cooking p-papyrus" sans said once his plate was clean, papyrus lite up at his statement. 

"WHY THANK YOU EVIL TWIN BROTHER! YOU KNOW MY SANS SAYS THE SAME THING ALL THE TIME" papyrus eye sockets squint alittle "THOUGH HE RARELY EATS ANY OF MY SPAGHETTI, I SUSPECT ITS BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS FILLING UP ON THAT GREASY FOOD FROM GRILLBYS" 

"s-sounds l-l-like he dosnt kn-know g-good food wh-when he s-sees it" sans spoke, he found himself wondering what the sans from this universe was even like.

**Author's Note:**

> be warned. im bad at keeping up with my fanfictions tho i see a surprizing lack of undertale and underfell crossovers that arnt porn.... witch is interesting to say the least.


End file.
